gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Graufreud
|Gegründet = Zeitalter der Helden |Gründer = Grauer König |Titel = König der Eiseninseln (ehemals) Lord Schnitter von Peik Lord der Eiseninseln König von Salz und Felsen (historisch) Sohn des Seewinds |Oberhaupt = Asha Graufreud |Erbberechtigt = Unbekannt |Streitmacht = Unbekannte Anzahl Schiffe der Eisernen Flotte |Vasallen = siehe unten }} Das Haus Graufreud von Peik (im Original: House Greyjoy of Pyke) ist eines der Großen Häuser von Westeros. Es herrscht über die Eiseninseln, einer rauen und trostlosen Ansammlung von Inseln an der Westküste des Kontinents. Ihr Stammsitz ist die Burg Peik auf der gleichnamigen Insel. Das Oberhaupt trägt den Titel Lord Schnitter von Peik. Das Wappen des Hauses Graufreud traditionell zeigt einen goldenen Kraken auf schwarzem Grund. Ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Wir Säen Nicht," allerdings wird die Phrase "Was Tot Ist, Kann Niemals Sterben" stark mit Haus Graufreud und deren Vasallen assoziiert, was auf ihr Glaube and den Ertrunkenen Gott zurückzuführen ist. Nach dem Aussterben des Hauses Hoffartt wurde Haus Graufreud als Lords der Eiseninseln, einer administrativen Region der Sieben Königslande und Vasallen von Haus Targaryen, von den Eisenmännern gewählt. Während Roberts Rebellion erklärte sich Haus Graufreud für Haus Baratheon. Während der Graufreud-Rebellion erklärte Balon Graufreud das souveräne Königreich der Eiseninseln und spaltete sich so von den Sieben Königslanden ab. Die Rebellion wurde allerdings niedergeschlagen. Haus Graufreud beugte sich Robert Baratheon und das Königreich der Eiseninseln wurde aufgelöst. Während des Krieges der Fünf Könige erklärte sich Balon Graufreud erneut zum König der Eiseninseln und baute das Königreich der Eiseninseln wieder auf, ebenfalls von den Sieben Königslanden abspaltend. In Folge seiner Ermordung und der Wahl seines Bruders und Mörderers, Euron Graufreud, als den neuen König der Eiseninseln, wurde Haus Graufreud zwischen Euron und Balons überlebende Kinder, Asha und Theon, aufgeteilt. Während der Eroberung von Westeros durch Daenerys Targaryen verbündete sich Euron mit Cersei aus dem Hause Lennister, wobei Asha und ihre Verbündeten sich für Daenerys erklärten, was Euron ursprünglich geplant hatte. Nachdem sie von Theon gerettet wurde, eroberte Asha die Eiseninseln in Daenerys' Name zurück. Theon starb in der Schlacht von Winterfell, während Euron in der Schlacht um Königsmund getötet wurde, was Asha zum Kopf und letzten lebenden Mitglied des Hauses Graufreud macht. In der Serie Geschichte Das Haus Graufreud führt seine Linie auf den Grauen König zurück. Ein legendärer König der Eiseninseln, der für eintausend Jahre geherrscht haben soll und eine Meerjungfrau ehelichte. Wie der Großteil der Eisenmänner verehren auch die Graufreuds den Ertrunkenen Gott. Um zu überleben, überfielen sie regelmäßig ihre Nachbarn und hielten an dem Plan fest, das Festland zu erobern. Während der Herrschaft von Lord Balon Graufreud rebellierten die Graufreuds acht Jahre vor den Ereignissen in der Serie gegen König Robert Baratheon. Balons Söhne Rodrik und Maron wurden in dem aussichtslosen Konflikt getötet. Balons letzter überlebender Sohn Theon wurde als Mündel Lord Eddard Stark übergeben, um seine Loyalität gegenüber König Robert zu gewährleisten. Balon, seine einzige Tochter Asha und seine drei Brüder überlebten die Rebellion. Als der Krieg der fünf Könige ausbricht, nutzt Balon die Gelegenheit, eine neue Rebellion zu starten. Theon verrät seine Treue zu König Robb Stark und schließt sich seinem Vater an. Staffel 2 Als Robb Stark zum König des Nordens ernannt wird schickt er Theon Graufreud zu seinem Vater nach Peik auf die Eiseninseln um Balon Graufreud zu einem Bündnis zu bewegen und mit seinen Schiffen auf der Seite von Robb zu kämpfen. Balon lehnt ein Bündnis jedoch strikt ab und will die Nordküste von Westeros, die fast ohne Verteidigung ist, angreifen. Theon widerstrebt dieser Gedanke, doch letztendlich folgt er doch seinem Vater und stellt sich damit gegen Robb und das Haus Stark. Die Eisenmänner überfluten regelrecht den Norden und Treffen auf wenig Widerstand, da Robb Stark und die meisten Männer sich im Krieg gegen die Lennisters befinden. Asha Graufreud erobert mit ihrer Flotte die Festung des Hauses Glauer, Tiefwald Motte. Theon Graufreud soll die Dörfer an der steinigen Küste plündern, er belagert jedoch Torrhenschanze und lockt so die Bewacher von Winterfell hervor und kann so Winterfell einnehmen. Da die Burg auf Dauer nicht zu halten ist soll er wieder abziehen. Er weigert sich und wird von Truppen unter Ramsay Schnee eingeschlossen und belagert, als dieser den Eisenmännern ein Angebot macht sicher abziehen zu dürfen im Gegenzug für die Auslieferung Theons nehmen sie es an. Trotzdem werden alle Eisenmänner lebendig gehäutet und Theon wird gefangen genommen und nach Grauenstein verfrachtet, Winterfell wurde indens angebrannt. Staffel 3 Die Eisenmänner plündern und brandschatzen weiter im Norden und erobern immer mehr Festungen, durch die Einnahme von Maidengraben verhindern sie, dass Robb Stark in den Norden zurückkehren kann ohne riesige Verluste zu erleiden. Ramsay Schnee unterbreitet Balon Graufreud zwar ein Ultimatum aus dem Norden abzuziehen oder Theon, der auf Grauenstein Folter und psychischem Terror ausgesetzt ist, werde weiter verstümmelt. Balon lehnt ab, Asha jedoch will diese Beleidigung nicht hinnehmen und beschließt nach Grauenstein zu segeln und Theon zu befreien. Staffel 4 Theon ist psychisch sowie auch körperlich gebrochen und dient Ramsay als Lakai namens Stinker. Roose Bolton erteilt Ramsay den Auftrag Maidengraben einzunehmen, damit die Truppen der Boltens nach Norden zurückkehren können. Während des Überfalls auf Grauenstein versucht Asha Theon zu berfreien, dieser weigert sich strickt und hält es wieder für einen Treuebeweis an Ramsay. Asha muss sich zurückziehen und Theon reist mit Ramsay nach Maidengraben, er soll sich als sich selbst ausgeben um die Eisenmänner überzeugen die Festung aufzugeben. Die von Krankheit zerfressende Garnision ergibt sich, im Austausch gegen sicheres Geleit, wird aber abermals lebendig gehäutet. Er reitet nun mit dem dem frisch legitimiertem Ramsay Bolton nach Winterfell. Staffel 5 Theon ist weiterhin Ramsays Diener und verweilt mit im nun in Winterfell. Er ist bei Ramsays Hochzeit mit Sansa Stark anwesend und sogar während der Hochzeitsnacht. Als Ramsay Geliebte Myranda Sansa mit einem Pfeil verletzten will, wirft Theon sie vom Geländer in den Hof und tötet sie. Er springt mit Sansa von den Mauern und flieht mit ihr in den Wolfswald. Staffel 6 Theon flieht weiter mit Sansa Richtung Schwarze Festung, als sie von Boltonsoldaten eingeholt werden, erscheint Brienne von Tarth mit Podrick Payn und hilft bei der Bekämpfung der Soldaten. Sie schwört Sansa die Treue und bringt Sansa zur Schwarzen Festung. Theon reist aber zurück nach Peik, da er weiß das Jon Schnee ihm nie vergeben wird. Die Graufreuds verlieren mit Tiefwald Motte, welches von den Glauers und Boltons zurückerobert würde, ihre letzte Festung auf Festland. Asha kann den Sinn des Feldzugs nicht mehr erkennen, da sie nicht in der Lage sind ihre Eroberungen lange zu halten. Balon aber kann den Misserfolg der Invasion nicht einsehen und ordnet weiter sinnlose Angriffe an und schiebt die Schuld auf die mangelnde Fähigkeit seiner Kapitäne seine Befehle zu befolgen und ihre andauernde Opferung von guten Männern, womit er auf Ashas Angriff auf Grauenstein anspielt. Sein verbannter Bruder Euron Graufreud kehrt indens nach langer Zeit im Exil auf die Eiseninseln zurück und verlangt seine Abdankung, als Balon sich weigert, wirft ihn Euron von einer der Hängebrücken Peik. Nun kehrt Theon zurück, Asha ist aber wenig begeistert da er sie gute Männer kostete und sie vermutet das er nun Anspruch auf Salzthron erheben will. Theon will sie aber zur Königin machen und setzt sich beim Königsthing für sie ein. Euron stellt sich aber auch zur Wahl und gewinnt. Er wird zum neuen König der Eiseninseln gekrönt und will die Eiserne Flotte massiv erweitern, um mit Daenerys Targaryen eine Allianz zu schließen und die Sieben Königslande zu erobern. Asha und Theon stehlen 100 Schiffe und segeln selbst nach mit Zwischenstop in Volantis nach Meereen und verbünden sich mit Daenerys gegen Euron. Dieser baut unablässig an der Flotte und beauftragt jeden Bewohner der Eiseninseln daran zu arbeiten. Staffel 7 Euron reist mit der inzwischen fertiggestellten Flotte nach einer Einladung Königsmund und macht nun Königin Cersei Lennister daselbe Angebot, was für Daenerys gedacht war: Eine Heirat gegen die Flotte und seine Dienste. Cersei lehnt jedoch ab, da sie ihn nicht für vertrauenswürdig hält. Euron verspricht ihr ein Geschenk als Treuebeweis und segelt in die Meerenge aus der Schwarzwasserbucht. Asha und Theon segelten inzwischen mit Daenerys nach Drachenstein und schmieden dort Pläne. Asha schlägt vor Königsmund sofort mit aller Kraft anzugreifen, stimmt aber letztenendlich Tyrion Lennisters Plan zu, dass sie mit den Graufreudschiffen Ellaria Sand zurück nach Sonnspeer zu geleiten und anschließend die Dornischen Truppen von dort nach Königsmund zur Belagerung zu bringen. Auf dem Weg nach Sonnspeer werden sie von Euron, der sich ebenfalls in der Meerenge aufhielt, überrascht. Während des Überfalls auf die Targaryenflotte segelte Euron mit seinem Flagschiff der Stille durch Nacht und Nebel verborgen auf Ashas Schwarzer Wind zu und traff die gesamte Flotte mit dem Angriff völlig überraschend und kann den Großteil ihrer Flotte mit Katapulten in Brand setzen, bevor es überhaupt zu Kämpfen an Deck kommt. Die Stille rammt die Schwarzer Wind und Euron entert mit seinen Männern das Schiff. Er tötet Obara-und Nymeria Sand im Zweikampf. Besiegt Asha ebenfalls im Zweikampf und nimmt sie gefangen. Er konfrontiert Theon mit der Situation zu kämpfen und seinen und Ashas Tod zu riskieren, was Asha von ihm erwartet, oder zu fliehen. Er flieht und lässt Asha im Stich. Euron konnte außerdem noch Elaria und ihre Tochter Tyene Sand gefangennehmen. Euron kehrt mit ihnen als Geschenk für Cersei triumphal nach Königsmund zurück, bricht aber bald wieder auf um die Verfolgung der Unbefleckten aufzunehmen, die Casterlystein angreifen wollen. Während der Belagerung der Burg vernichtet er die Flotte der Unbefleckten und schneidet ihnen so den Weg über See ab. Nun segelt er zurück nach Königsmund und berät sich mit Cersei. Theon wurde von einem der letzten Schiffe der nahezu zerstörten Flotte aus dem Wasser gezogen, geplagt von seiner erneuten Feigheit. Er will Daenerys überzeugen Asha zu retten die ist aber in der Weite im Krieg, er trifft auf Drachenstein auf Jon der ihn am liebsten sofort töten würde, hätte er Sansa nicht geholfen. Theon und Euron sind beide bei den Verhandlungen von Königsmund anwesend, wo Euron sofort seine Treue einfordert oder er würde Asha töten. Zu einer Antwort kommt es nicht, da wichtigeres besprochen wird. Euron kehrt nach der Demonstration des Wiedergängers, wie ein Feigling aussehend, auf die Eiseninseln zurück, in Wahrheit ist eine List von ihm und Cersei. Er segelt nach Essos, wo er die Goldene Kompanie übersetzten soll. Theon fasst nach den Verhandlungen den Entschluss Asha auf eigene Faust zu retten und prügelt sich mit einem seiner Männner Harrag, um seine Stärke zu demonstrieren und Asha zu retten. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist das Haus Graufreud von Peik eines der großen Häuser von Westeros. Es herrscht über die Eiseninseln, einer rauen und düsteren Ansammlung von feindseligen Inseln an der Westküste des Kontinents. Ihr Stammsitz ist die Burg Peik auf der gleichnamigen Insel. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen goldenen Kraken auf schwarzem Grund und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Wir säen nicht". Mitglieder der Familien werden in der Regel als attraktiv und stattlich angesehen, mit schwarzen Haaren. Geschichte Die Graufreuds von Peik behaupten, vom Grauen König aus dem Zeitalter der Helden abzustammen. Die Legende besagt, dass der Graue König nicht nur die westlichen Inseln beherrschte, sondern das Meer selbst und dass er eine Meerjungfrau ehelichte. Seit tausenden von Jahren waren die Eisenmänner der Schrecken des Meeres. Sie segelten bis zum Hafen von Ibben und zu den Sommerinseln. Sie waren stolz auf ihre Furchtlosigkeit im Kampf und ihre gesegneten Freiheiten. Jede Insel hatte ihren eigenen "Salzkönig" und "Felsenkönig". Der Hohe König der Inseln wurde aus ihrer Mitte - während eines Königsthing - gewählt. In alter Zeit wurde der Alte Kraken zum König der Eiseninseln gewählt. Er soll ein Mitglied des Hauses Graufreud gewesen sein. König Urron machte dann den Thron erblich, indem er alle anderen Könige ermordete. Seine Blutlinie wurde allerdings 1.000 Jahre später beim Einfallen der Andalen ausgerottet. Die Eisenkönige dehnten ihre Herrschaft weit über die der Inseln aus, unterwarfen Königreiche des Festlandes mit Feuer und Schwert. König Qhored konnte wahrheitsgemäß damit prahlen, dass sein Befehl gelte, "überall, wo Menschen Salzwasser riechen oder den Donner der Wellen hören". In späteren Jahrhunderten verloren Qhoreds Nachfahren den Arbor, Altsass, die Bäreninsel und vieles der westliche Küste. Dennoch, als die Eroberungskriege begannen, regierte König Harren der Schwarze das gesamte Land zwischen den Bergen, von der Eng bis zum Schwarzwasserstrom. Harren und seine Söhne starben bei dem Fall von Harrenhal und Aegon I. Targaryen überließ die Flusslande Edmyn Tully aus dem Hause Tully. Den überlebenden Herren der Eiseninseln erlaubte Aegon, ihre alte Tradition wiederzubeleben und jemanden aus ihrer Mitte zu wählen, der über sie herrscht. Sie entschieden sich für Lord Vickon Graufreud von Peik. Verbannt auf ihre düsteren Heimatinseln und zum Königsfrieden gezwungen, haben sich die Graufreuds von den anderen großen Häusern distanziert und nehmen nur selten an Veranstaltungen auf dem Festland teil, das sie die "Grünen Lande" nennen, auch wenn sie eingeladen wurden. Vor dem Beginn des Drachentanzes, wurde dem Lord Schnitter von Peik, Dalton Graufreud, bekannt als der "Rote Krake", die Position als Meister der Schiffe angeboten, um Ser Tyland Lennister zu ersetzen, der zum Meister der Münze gemacht wurde. Aufgrund seiner Abwesenheit im Roman "Die Prinzessin und die Königin oder die Schwarzen und die Grünen" kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass er sich gegen dieses Angebot entschied und nicht am Bürgerkrieg beteiligt war. Zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten versuchten die Graufreuds zu ihren alten Traditionen zurückzukehren und die westliche Küste zu überfallen, wie unter Lord Dagon. Dagon und seine Eisenmänner griffen die Küstengebiete von Westeros an und plünderten die Stadt Klein-Dosk in der Weite. Lord Beron Stark sammelte Soldaten und das Haus Lennister baute Schiff mit dem Ziel, Lord Dagon und seiner Eisenmänner zurück auf die Eiseninseln zu werfen. Sechs Jahre nachdem die Graufreuds neutral in Roberts Rebellion geblieben waren, begann Lord Balon Graufreud einen Aufstand gegen den Eisernen Thron, erklärte sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln, wie viele seine Vorfahren. Trotz der Einleitung mehrere starker Angriffe, wie die Zerstörung der vor Anker liegenden Lennister-Flotte, wurden die Rebellion niedergeschlagen. Balons Flotte unter dem Befehl seines Bruders Victarion wurde zerschmettert und seine beiden ältesten Söhne Rodrik und Maron wurden im Konflikt getötet. Sein letzter Sohn Theon wurde als Geisel und Mündel an Lord Eddard Stark übergeben, nachdem Balon dem Haus Baratheon von Königsmund die Treue geschworen hatte. Seit ihrer Revolte waren die Graufreuds auf ihren Inseln isolierter denn je. Mit Theon in den Grünen Landen, entschied Lord Balon, seine Tochter Asha als Erbe zu erziehen. Balon verbannte seinen Bruder Euron, als dieser das Salzweib seines Bruders Victarion vergewaltigte, dem Lord Kapitän der Eisernen Flotte. Victarion war gezwungen seine Frau zu töten, um seine Ehre zu bewahren. Seitdem hat Euron sein Leben der Piraterie verschrieben, weit entfernt von den Eiseninseln, auf denen er nicht willkommen ist, solange Balon lebt. Ein weiterer Bruder, Aeron Feuchthaar, wurde durch seine Erfahrung verändert, als er während der Schlacht bei der Schönen Insel über Bord ging und sich der Priesterschaft des Ertrunkenen Gottes anschloss. A Game of Thrones Theon ist neun Jahre nach der Graufreud-Rebellion noch immer ein Mündel auf Winterfell. Er bleibt dort, als Lord Eddard Stark in den Süden aufbricht, um die neue Hand des Königs zu werden. Er betrachtet die Stark-Söhne als jüngere Brüder und hilft Robb dabei, Brans Leben zu retten, als dieser im Wolfswald angegriffen wird, obwohl er dafür gerügt wird, weil er Bran gefährdete. Nach Eddards Festnahme reitet Theon zusammen mit Robb in den Krieg. Er kämpft in der Schlacht, in der Ser Jaime Lennister gefangengenommen wird und als die Belagerung von Schnellwasser zusammenbricht. Das Haus Graufreud ist eines der Adelshäuser, von denen Viserys Targaryen glaubt, es würde sich ihm anschließen, wenn er in Westeros landet. A Clash of Kings Nach der Hinrichtung von Lord Eddard in Königsmund, wird Robb von seinen Vasallen zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. Theon geht nach Peik und überbringt Balon das Angebot von Robb, das ihn zum König der Eiseninseln machen würde, aber den Kampf gegen die Lennisters erfordert. Theon erfährt, dass Asha Erbe des Hauses Graufreud ist und wird mit Verachtung seiner Familie konfrontiert, die ihn für verweichlicht von den Grünen Landen hält. Balon lehnt das Angebot ab und erklärt sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln und des Nordens. Er schickt seine Verwandten, um den leichtverteidigten Norden zu nehmen: Victarion erobert Maidengraben in der Eng, um Robbs Vasallen die Rückkehr in die Heimat zu verwehren, während Asha Tiefwald Motte einnimmt und Theon gemeinsam mit Aeron Feuchthaar und Dagmer Spaltkin die steinige Küste verwüstet. Jeder Angriff verläuft wie geplant. Allerdings will sich Theon beweisen und unternimmt einen waghalsigen Angriff zur Eroberung von Winterfell. Er übt eine Gewaltherrschaft aus und ermordet zwei Kinder, von denen er der Welt berichtet, dass es Bran und Rickon Stark seien. Asha sagt ihm, dass die Eisenmänner niemals Burgen im Landesinneren halten und übergibt ihm nur ein symbolisches Aufgebot, als Unterstützung seiner Sache. Die Kräfte des Hauses Stark werden angewiesen, ihn auszurotten, aber sie werden von Ramsay Schnee verraten, der Theon gefangen nimmt und Winterfell plündert. A Storm of Swords Aufgrund der Graufreud-Angriffe ist König Robb gezwungen, seinen Krieg im Süden abzubrechen und den Norden von der Besatzung zu befreien. Während der Trauer um Bran und Rickon heiratet er Jeyne Westerling, wodurch der Ehevertrag mit dem Haus Frey gebrochen wird und einen Ausgleich erfordert. Es war letztlich den Graufreuds geschuldet, dass Robb in den Norden marschiert, um seine Heimat zu befreien und dabei die Hochzeit seines Onkels besuchte. Roose Bolton offenbart gegenüber Robb, dass Theon von Ramsay Schnee auf Grauenstein gehäutet wird. Robb sah seine Heimat nie wieder, denn er wurde heimtückisch auf den Zwillingen ermordet. Hofstaat Mitglieder *{Balon Graufreud}, Lord der Eiseninseln und Oberhaupt der Familie. König der Eiseninseln, wurde von seinem Bruder Euron von einer Brücke gestürtzt. **Seine Frau Lady Alannys Graufreud aus dem Hause Harlau. ***Ihr ältester Sohn {Rodrik Graufreud}, gefallen bei der Schlacht von Seegart, während der Graufreud-Rebellion. ***Ihr zweiter Sohn {Maron Graufreud}, ihr zweiter Sohn, gefallen auf den Mauern von Peik, während der Graufreud-Rebellion. ***Ihre Tochter Asha Graufreud, ihre Tochter, Kapitänin der Schwarzer Wind, amtierende Königin der Eiseninseln ***Ihr letzter Sohn und Erbe, Prinz {Theon Graufreud}, ehemals Mündel von Lord Eddard Stark. War ein Gefangener von Ramsay Schnee, starb bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer. *Sein Bruder {Euron Graufreud}, genannt "Krähenauge", Kapitän der Schweigen, ein Verstoßener, Pirat und Räuber, starb im Zweikampf mit Jaime Lennister. *Sein Bruder Aeron Graufreud, genannt "Feuchthaar", ein Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes. Stammbaum Vasallen *Haus Botlin von Herrenhort *Haus Demut *Haus Drumm *Haus Guthbruder von Hammerhorn *Haus Harlau von Harlau *Haus Kenning *Haus Merlyn *Haus Schwarzfluth von Schwarzfluth *Haus Sparr Verbündete * {Dagmer}, genannt "Dagmer Spaltkin", erster Maat der Seehure. Gehäutet von Ramsay Schnee. * {Lorren}, genannt "Schwarzer Lorren", ein Eisenmann und Besatzungsmitglied der Seehure. Gehäutet von Ramsay Schnee. * {Drennan}, ein Eisenmann und Besatzungsmitglied der Seehure. Getötet von Osha. * {Gelmarr}, ein Eisenmann und Besatzungsmitglied der Seehure. Gehäutet von Ramsay Schnee. * {Wex}, ein Eisenmann und Besatzungsmitglied der Seehure. Gehäutet von Ramsay Schnee. * {Stygg}, ein Eisenmann und Besatzungsmitglied der Seehure. Gehäutet von Ramsay Schnee. * {Aggar}, ein Eisenmann und Besatzungsmitglied der Seehure. Gehäutet von Ramsay Schnee. Galerie 702 Graufreud Schiffe.png|Die Stille steuert auf Königsmund zu. 701 Graufreud Flotte.png|Ein Teil der Flotte des Hauses Graufreud. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Greyjoy es:Casa Greyjoy fr:Maison Greyjoy it:Casa Greyjoy nl:Huis Grauwvreugd pl:Ród Greyjoy pt-br:Casa Greyjoy ro:Casa Greyjoy ru:Грейджои zh:葛雷乔伊家族 Kategorie:Haus Graufreud